Yoshi's Island (64)
|caption = Yoshi's Island (64) in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Medium |availability = Starter |music = *''Yoshi's Island 64'' *''Shy but Deadly'' |game = SSF2 |series = Yoshi |legality = Banned }} Yoshi's Island (64) ( ), erroneously referred to as Yoshi's Story when first incorporated, also alternatively known as Super Happy Tree, is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2. It is one of 's home stages, coming from the original Super Smash Bros. game. It was first introduced in version 0.8a, but was removed in v0.9a to make room for Yoshi's Story from Super Smash Bros. Melee. The stage has since returned in Beta with updated sprites by popular demand. Layout As a sprited version from the stage in Super Smash Bros., it is an accurate rendition of said stage in terms of design, proportion and gimmicks. The stage has a paper and cardboard sort of look, as such, the main platform is on what resembles a book that is on a 180 degree-shape. There are three platforms that hover above it. The bottom two are sloping inward a little bit while the top one is flat. On the left side of the stage, there is one cloud, while on the right side, there are two clouds (one near the stage while the other on the other side). The clouds will disappear after standing on them for about four seconds, but will reappear seven seconds later. This can be avoided by repeatedly jumping on the clouds without letting them disappear. Goonies fly in the background of this stage. Music *The main music track is Yoshi's Island 64. *The alternate music track is Shy but Deadly. Tournament Legality While Yoshi's Island (64) does not have any apparent issues that would the make the stage illegal, the stage is currently banned. The stage itself is small and has close blast zones. While this would not alone ban the stage, the stage is similar to Yoshi's Story, which is slightly bigger. Thus the community has decided to ban this stage. Origin Hence the name from SSF2, the stage is based on the settings from the game Yoshi's Story. In this game there are clouds that can be used as platforms. Some clouds have to be activated by a switch that runs on a timer. When the time runs out or a player stands on them for too long, the clouds disappear. In this stage there are cloud platforms on each side of this stage, but they look different from the cloud platforms in Yoshi's Story. In Yoshi's Story, there are boxes that give out hints when hit. The hint boxes can be seen in the background of this stage. The opening of Yoshi's Story states that Yoshi's Island has been turned into a story book and that the Super Happy Tree is gone because of Baby Bowser. The main bottom platform of this stage resembles a book, which could be a reference to that. Towards the ending of Yoshi's Story, Yoshi confronts Baby Bowser. In the same room is the Super Happy Tree. The Super Happy Tree, as well as the sun, look very similar to the one that is in the background of this stage. There is a Super Happy Heart that is growing on the tree, but the design of the heart has more resemblance to the heart that is shown when completing a level in the game. Gallery Screenshots Yoshi and Goonie.png|Goonie cameo. Yoshi and the Hint Block.png|Yoshi and the Hint Block. Yoshi throwing the eggs.png|The two Yoshies with a Home-Run Bat and a Firework watching Yoshi throwing eggs. Early designs Yoshi's Story.png|Yoshi's Island (64), then referred to as "Yoshi's Story", initial design from v0.8a. YoshiStore.png|Panoramic view of the stage. Story1.png|Yoshi taunting. Story2.png| , , , and Yoshi battling on the stage. Story3.png|The Super Happy Tree in the center of the stage. Yoshies.png|The four Yoshies on stage. Category:Past stages Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series